Most current graphics applications employ some form of a console interface. The console interface typically provides debugging and performance analysis of the graphics application. For instance, the console interface can be used for loading a new map in a gaming environment, loading a new level, displaying diagnostic information, etc. Typically, the console interface is tightly integrated with the corresponding graphics application. That is, the console interface is unique to the graphics application and provides a window into the internal operations of the graphics application.
However, because of the tight integration between the console interface and the corresponding graphics application, implementation and development of these console interfaces is limited. Usually, the console interface functions are provided as an afterthought. This is because graphics application developers do not have the time to develop a sophisticated console interface due to time and budget constraints.
In addition, because the console interface is integrated tightly with the graphics application code, it becomes difficult to extend the functionality of the console interface for that particular graphics application. Moreover, porting the functionality of a particular console interface from one graphics application to another is difficult because of the tight integration to a particular graphics application.
Also, console interfaces are typically proprietary to the application developer. As a result, console interface functions that are developed for one graphics application may not be licensable to other graphics applications, thereby limiting its use throughout the graphics application community.
As a result, graphics application developers are unable to efficiently improve the overall performance of their graphics application since the console interfaces are limited in their scope and functionality due to time and budget constraints.